Xiaolin Interview Thingys!
by Katgirl123
Summary: Read the title. A work in progress, Please review! Tony is Mine, XS people are Christy Hui's creation.
1. OMI!

A XIAOLIN INTERVIEW THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me- Welcome to the Xiaolin Interviews, where our motto is "You ask it, We're most likely gonna answer it!"!

Tony- GET ON WITH IT!

Me- ANTHONY!

Tony- DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!

Me- Ahem Anyways, this is my Co-Host, Tony "Anthony".

Tony- STOP CALLING ME ANTHONY!!!!

Me- ON TO THE INTERVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Tony- +glare at Katgirl+ Our, eh, first interview is with, Um, Omi. Where IS the little cheese ball anyways?

Me- Don't call him that, Anthony.

Tony- STOP CALLING ME THAT, DANG IT!

Omi- +walks in+ I AM HERE!

Everyone- We noticed.

Omi- +sits down+

Me- Ok, since this is the first interview, WE ask the questions, got it?

Omi- +nods+

Tony- My first question is, What did you feel when you were'nt chosen to be the leader?

Omi- I felt that it was tottaly rigged.

Me- Uhuh, next question: Why are you bald?

Omi- Because, that's how I was born +crosses his arms+

Tony- Why are you so sexist, like Katgirl here?

Me- Please people, I am not!

Tony- SURE you're not.

Omi- I just think Men should be in charge, because women are too weak to handle it!

Me- +pulls out bazooka+

Tony- Uh, on to the, next question, Katgirl?

Me- Ok, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FREAKIN LITTLE TWERP!?!

Omi- Because, HEY WAIT A SECOND!

Omi and Katgirl get into a fight+

Tony- Uh, thankyou, Omi. Please send in them reviews for our next interview, Raimundo! This is Tony, signing off.

Me- +In the middle of a fight+ ME TOO! SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. RAIMUNDO!

XIAOLIN INTERVIEW THINGY!!!!!!!!!

Me- Welcome back to "The Xiaolin Interviews!" I'm you're host, Hikaru,

Tony- GET ON WITH IT, GOD! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

Me- AndthisisAnthony +really fast+cough+

Tony- +Evil glare+ Yes, I am TONY, and today we'll be interviewing, Raimundo!

Me- And today, we have a special Co-Hostess, RaixKim4eva+She's gonna be called RK4E+

RK4E- Hi everyone+waves hand around in the air+

Me- Ok, bring in the Interviewee!

Tony- +puts in ear plugs+

Rai- Hey, 'sup?

RK4E- +major fan girl scream+ OHMYGODIT'SRAIMUNDO!!!!!!!!!

Rai- +Looks at her+ Ooooook then,

Me- On with the interview!

Tony- +Yells+ IS IT SAFE YET!?!

Me- +yells back+ YES, TAKE OFF THE EARPLUGS+he takes them off+

Tony- Uh, first question, uh, RK4E, can you read this?

Me- Why her and not you, besides the fact that it's HER question?

Tony- Because I'm not GAY that's why!

Me- +laughs+

RK4E- Rai, Why are you so SPICY???

Rai- What kind of a question is that!?! The answer is so obvious!

RK4E- +Fan girl scream, then faints+

Tony- +pokes her wit a stick+

Me- Uh, next erm question, Emily, 13 asks "Why are you so full of yourself?"?

Rai- I AM NOT!!!!!!

Me- MUST we roll the film?

Rai- Whatthe!?! FILM!?!

Me- Tony+snaps fingers and camera starts rolling+

RK4E- Ooooooooh! A Rai movie!!!!!

A movie showing how full of Himself Rai is+

RK4E- That there, was THE best movie ever!

Rai- Ok, so I may be a LITTLE "Full of myself" But at least I'm not a STALKER!

Me- I didn't take the video stuff, RK4E did.

RK4E- What? No!

Tony- NEXT QUESTION!!! Arel, 14 asks "Raimundo, are you gay?"

Rai- What!?!?! No!

Me- Then why did I find a picture of JACK SPICER on you're computer!?

Rai- I DIDN'T PUT THAT THERE!

RK4E- I didn't!

everyone looks at Tony+

Tony- OK! I DID IT! But, only as a joke!

Rai- WHAT+stars fighting with Tony

Me- +grabs Tony, RK4E grabs Rai+ STOP+ties them both up+

Tony- Mouth Covered Over with tape Mmmmfmfff [Why isn't HIS mouth taped shut!?!

Me- Because, I can!

Tony- +Evil glare+

Me- +eye twitch+ Well, I've gotta go give a lobster a sponge bath! Seeya next time for our interview with- Kimiko!! Send in them questions and reviews guys!

----------------------4 days later------------------

Rai- Maybe they'll come today,

Tony- Mmmmfffmfmfmmfff [We've been here for 4 days! I don't think they're coming!

Me- +Walks in+ Oh, hey guys, forgot my bag!

Rai- AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING!?!

Me- Oh yeah, my soda+grabs it+ See ya later guys!


	3. KIMIKO!

A XIAOLIN INTERVIEW THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me- Welcome once again to "Xiaolin Interviews" this is my Co Host, Anthony.

Tony- OK, I'M GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU _AGAIN_! My real name IS Anthony but please call me Tony!

Me- Ok, yeah whatever, AND INTRODUCING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RaixKim4evah, our newest Co Hosstess!

RK4E- Hey guys!

Me- Ok, today, we is Interviewing, Kimiko!

Tony- …Oh great.

Me- C'mon in, Kim!

Kim- +walks in+ Hey guys!

RK4E- Hey Kimiko, we've got a heck of a lot of questions here for you!

Kim- So, let's start!

Tony- The….preppynes…IT BURNS!!!!!!

Me- +pulls out taser+

Tony- +Shuts Up+

RK4E- Ok, so here's the first Question- Have you replaced Keiko with Rai as your best friend because at the start of season 1 you were always talking to her but in season two you weren't?!?!?!?!

Kim- What, no! I've always talked to her! You people just don't notice, that's all!

Me- Eh, ok, Tony? Next Question Please!

Tony- Man, why do I always get the ones that make me sound Gay? ARE YOU TOTALLY MADLY IN LOVE WITH A CERTAIN BRAZILLIAN SHOKU WARRIOR WHO IS TOTALLY SPICILY HOT! AND SEXY?!?!?

Kim- ………….No comment………..

Tony- Hey, I just read from the card, I don't write this crap!

Me- That there's MY bad.

RK4E- Well, what's you're answer??

Kim- +Silent+

Me- BRING OUT THE LIE DETECTOR!!!

Kim- +Is attatched to the lie detector+

Me- +turns it on+

Kim- I am in love with a Brazillian Shoku warrior who is tottaly hot and smexy named Raimundo Perdosa. I also took Tony's RockStar while he wasn't looking.

Tony- WHAT!?! NO!!!!!!! GIVE IT BACK!

Kim- aw man, you guys suck!

RK4E- Last question, Ms. Ican'ttellalie- How come you get to live at the temple with Rai and I don't why? WHY?!?!?!?

Kim- You don't have an element, that's why!

RK4E- Shudup.

Me- +Drinking Tony's RockStar+ Yummay.

Tony- WTF!?! HIKARU!

Me- I luv energy drinks though ……..

Tony- THAT WAS PART OF MY LUNCH! GET YOUR OWN!

Me- Too late+throws empty can at Tony+

Tony and Hikaru start fighting+

RK4E- Uh, that's the end, I guess. Join us next time for our interview with Clay!

Me- +stops+ OMG CLAY'S NEXT ALREADY!?!?!

RK4E- Yes, he is.

Me- Nuhuh!

Tony- HE'S COMING OK!

Me- Fine.

Me- I gotta go give an old lady a ham sandwich, so See ya!

Tony- This is Tony, saying GET MORE FREAKIN GUY CO HOSTS!

RK4E- Uh yeah, bye.

PLEASE KEEP SENDIN IN THEM REVIEWS AND QUESTIONS!!!!!!!


	4. CLAY!

ZOMG INTERVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru- +faints+

Tony- +looks at Hikaru+ Uh, yeah welcome to "The Xiaolin Interviews" Uh, this is the hostess, Hikaru… who appears to be, uh fainted. I'm Tony, the Co Host, and this is-

RK4E- HEY THAR!!!!!!

Tony- +Sigh+ This is RaiKim4evah, the co hostess.

Hikaru- +wakes up+ Is the interview over yet?

Tony- We haven't even started yet,

Hikaru- Ok,ok,ok, I'm good.

RK4E- BRING IN THE INTERVIEWEE!

Clay- +walks in+

Hikaru- +faints+

Clay- … Ok then

Tony- Uh, we have quite a few, uh, question for you.

Clay- Shoot.

RK4E- This is from, uh THEMISSTRESSOFLIGHTNIN "WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKIN SEXY???"

Clay- … WTF?? What kind of a question is that?

RK4E- Hey, I read 'em, you answer.

Clay- …… Do I really have to answer?

Tony- Let's just move on to the, next question+Kicks Hikaru+ WAKE UP!

Hikaru- +Wakes up+ Uh, what happened?

Tony- We are in the middle of an interview… With Clay.

Hikaru- +Smiles stupidly, then sits up+ Did he already answer my question?

Tony- Yes, he did.

Clay- WTF THAT WAS YOU'RE QUESTION!?!

Hikaru- … NEXT QUESTION! This is from MartytheWitch- "What's 2+2?"

Clay- That's easy! 4! Who do you think I am, Bush?

Hikaru- Oh, I thought it was 22.

Tony- Oh my god, you're an idiot.

RK4E- Uh, next question, This is from Kasakisan- "Do you like Bush?"

Clay- No. I think that he's a complete moron.

Hikaru- FINNALY SOMEONE AGREES!!!!!!!

Tony- Ok, this one is from, again MISSTRESSOFLIGHTNIN, "Can I wear your hat?"

Clay- … Sure, I guess

Hikaru- +Takes Hat+ SHWEET+puts it on+

Tony- +slaps himself on the forehead+ uh, lets move on, shall we?

RK4E- Uh, yeah, question from me, "Why is it THAT EVERYONE HERE GETS TO LIVE AT THE TEMPLE WITH RAIMUNDO BUT ME!?!?!?!?!?!!"

Clay- YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!

Hikaru- Tony, GET OUT THE SHOTGUN!

Tony- … You have a shotgun?

RK4E- When did you get THAT?

Hikaru-… I know a guy.

RK4E- Ok, this question is from MASTAOFMETAL… WHATS WITH THE CORNY NAMES PEOPLE!?! "Are you Gay?"

Clay- WHAT THE…!?! NO!

Tony- Ok, last question, this is from MartytheWitch, again, "What grade ARE you in???"

Clay- I'M 15, WHAT DO YOU THINK!?

Tony- … You're in 10th grade?

Clay- +Angry+ Yes, I am.

RK4E- ok, the interview is over…

Hikaru- I GOTTA GO PAINT MY DOG AND WASH MY HOUSE, SO SEEYA NEXT TIME!

Tony- Remember to send in those reviews!

RK4E- Our next interview is with, Hikaru, the hostess herself!


	5. HIKARU!

OMG ANOTHER XS INTERVIEW!!!!!!!

Tony- Welcome to "The Xiaolin Interviews."! Tonight, I will be the host! The spot I finnaly deserve!

RK4E- +coughcough+

Tony- AndthisisRaiKim4evah, Moving on!

Hikaru- OMG I'M GONNA BE INTERVIEWED!!!!

Tony- Can we begin and get this over wit already?

Hikaru- GIMME THE QUESTION!!!

RK4E- Ok, first question is, "Is Hikaru your REAL name, or do you just GO by it, like ANTHONY?"

Tony- GAH!!!!

Hikaru- Nope, meh real name's Hikaru Sinclair Tripoli.

RK4E- Ok, next question, "Why do you not like George W. Bush, the U.S. President?"

Hikaru- Because, I feel that he's a total moron!

Tony- Ok, next question… "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I BE ON XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN WHY!?!?" this is from RK4E.

Hikaru- BECAUSE, YOU DON'T HAVE AN ELEMENT, YET!

RK4E- YET!?! YAY!

RK4E- Ok, last question, omg Tony's gonna love this one!

Tony- Lemme see it!

RK4E- Nope! Ok, the question is, "Do you love Tony? Please don't hurt me!" from MartytheWitch.

Tony- +blushes+

Hikaru- …… +blushes+ No! I do not!

RK4E- Oh, theres more, "I know that you would say no! so I also sent in this video proving that you do!" +Laughs+ Roll the tape!

Tape showing how Hikaru loves Tony+

Hikaru- WTF!?! WHO TOOK VIDEO OF THAT???

Rai- +snickering back at the temple watching+ Oops, must've given that to MartytheWitch by Accedint!

Tony- …

Hikaru- …

RK4E- +nudges Hikaru+ JUST FREAKIN KISS HIM ALREADY!

Hikaru- OK! I WILL!

Tony- FINE WITH ME!

Lean to eachother and Hikaru spits on him+

Hikaru- Like it?!?

Tony- +pushes Hikaru+ No! I hated it!

Rai- +Laughing+

Hikaru- Somewhere out there, Raimundo is laughing at us…

Tony and Hikaru start fighting+

RK4E- Ah, young love.

Hikaru+Tony- SHUDDUP!

RK4E- Well, this looks like the end of our proud hostess, Hikaru, join us next tim for our interview with, ANTHONY!

Tony- +Still fighting+ IT. IS. TONY!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE SEND IN THOSE QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS GUYS!!!!!!


	6. TONY! LAST ONE!

ZOMG LAST XS INTERVIEW!!!!!!!

Hikaru- Welcome back to "The Xiaolin Interviews."!

RK4E- I'm the lovely Co Hostess,

Tony- And since this in, unfortunately, my interview, we have another Co Hostess, Rairox64 +She's RR64+

RR64- Hi everyone!

Hikaru- Let's gets started then, shall we? Ok, First question, "Is your real name ANTHONY??"

Tony- Ok, I'M EXPLAINING IT ONE MORE TIME! My name IS Anthony, but I WANT to be called TONY.

RR64- Ok, next question+looks at card and laughs+

RK4E- What does it say+Looks and laughs+

Tony- JUST READ THE FREAKIN CARD! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

RR64- Ok+giggle+ "Do you love a certain Brazilian/German girl, who loves to skateboard and stealing your RockStar, and has Purple hair?"

Hikaru- +was, once again, drinking Tony's RockStar, but spit it out+ WHAT!?!

Tony- … +Blushes+

RK4E- So? What's your answer?

Tony- …Not answering!

RK4E- BRING OUT THE LIE DETECTOR!!!

RR64- +Puts Tony on Lie Detector+

Tony- I do love a certain Brazilian/German girl, who loves to skateboard and stealing your RockStar, and has Purple hair named Hikaru Tripoli.

RR64- That's what I thought.

Hikaru- … Th-That can't be true!

RK4E- The lie detector says all.

Tony- D: I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

RR64- Ok, before you do that, will you AT LEAST answer this one last question?

Tony- Fine.

RK4E- "ARE YOU A COMPLETE SPAZAMATIC IDIOTIC SPECIAL ED- ANGERMANAGMENT CANDIDATE WHO NEVER TAKES HIS MEDICENE!?!?!?!"

Tony- WTH!?! WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT????? It is true, I am.

Hikaru- … Those are my favourite kind of guys.

RR64- …

RK4E- … OMG!!!!!!!!!! I JUST REALIZED!!!!

RR64- What???

RK4E- I don't know.

RR64-…

RK4E-… Awkward.

Hikaru-… LOOKS LIKE THAT'S IT!!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR WATCHING THE SHOW!!!! PLEASE SEND US REVIEW TELLING US HOW WE DID!!!!

THANKYOU GUYS!


End file.
